Find $\cot (-60^\circ).$
Explanation: We have that
\[\cot (-60^\circ) = \frac{1}{\tan (-60^\circ)}.\]Then
\[\tan (-60^\circ) = -\tan 60^\circ = -\sqrt{3},\]so
\[\frac{1}{\tan (-60^\circ)} = -\frac{1}{\sqrt{3}} = \boxed{-\frac{\sqrt{3}}{3}}.\]